The present disclosure generally relates to secure communications over a network, in particular, to secure communication using a cryptographic protocol.
Data is commonly transmitted over a network or a combination of networks (e.g., the Internet). In many cases, to reduce the amount of computing resources (e.g., bandwidth or storage space) used, before data is transmitted over the network, the data may be compressed or encoded to use fewer bits than the original data. Some compression encodings used may include, for example, the Huffman encoding or the Lempel-Ziv-Welch (LZW) encoding.
The compressed data may be transmitted from the source to the destination using various communication protocols. Some of these communication protocols are cryptographic protocols designed to provide communication security over the network. Cryptographic protocols, such as the secure sockets layer (SSL) protocol or the transport layer security (TLS) protocol, may encrypt the data before the data is transmitted to the destination.